This invention relates to a pipe and tubing bender which is very versatile and accurate in obtaining the desired angle of bend. In construction such as large buildings, ships, submarines, utility plants, and the like, the bending of pipe and tubing to be used as a conduit for fluids or for protecting wires or cables can be very exacting and demanding. There exists a need for a bender that provides accuracy in obtaining the desired angle of bend and, at the same time, is versatile in the sense of adjusting easily to changing the angle of bend desired. The bender needs also to be easily adjustable to accommodate various diameters of pipe or tubing. In addition, the bender needs to be versatile in the sense of easy relocation from one work site to another. The pipe and tubing bender of the present invention fulfills the foregoing needs.